<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Growing Problem by sablenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147258">A Growing Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablenight/pseuds/sablenight'>sablenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, Smut, taka has a big dick lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablenight/pseuds/sablenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru is ecstatic to have become bros with Mondo Owada after their endurance contest in the sauna, but he finds himself getting a little too excited while he works out in his room. When Mondo drops by for a visit, Kiyotaka struggles to hide the growing problem in his downstairs region, and Mondo's attention is piqued...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Growing Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my debut story on ao3! Danganronpa is one of my absolute favourite franchises, and I love these boys so much! I hope you like it :)</p>
<p>PS. I've used the terminology and naming conventions from the English translation of the game because that's what I'm used to. For example using the nickname 'Taka' and saying 'bros' instead of 'kyoudai'. If that bothers you then I'm sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru was in his dorm in Hope’s Peak Academy, furiously doing sit-ups at the foot of his bed. His toned, shirtless body cleaved through the air in swift, repetitive motions as he breathed sharp, rhythmic breaths and counted in quiet murmurs:<br/>
<br/>
“Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six…”<br/>
<br/>
His skin still felt strange and tingly after spending so much time in the sauna the previous night. Still, it was worth it – in the suffocating heat of the sauna, he forged a blazing-hot friendship with his new bro. Mondo Owada… he had always thought of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader as irresponsible, crude, and careless, but he had been so wrong to judge him prematurely! Mondo was his bro now – it was the first time he had made such a close friend, someone who he could connect with as naturally as breathing! Every time he thought about his bro, he got a strange fuzzy feeling deep down in his stomach. It was a feeling of excitement and joy - his newfound friendship had given him such a fresh outlook on everything that he could even handle being trapped in this terrible situation!<br/>
<br/>
Kiyotaka felt truly invincible now that he had Mondo by his side.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone had seemed unsettled by Taka and Mondo’s friendship at breakfast that morning. Hina, especially, looked almost grossed-out by the two of them. Taka thought that they must have never experienced such a fulfilling bond with another person before, so it was understandable that they wouldn’t be able to wrap their heads around it.<br/>
<br/>
As he continued to think about his bro, the weird, warm feeling in his stomach started to spread downwards, towards his groin. He couldn’t help it – for some weird reason, the thought of Mondo was making the blood rush to his… privates, even while he was trying to exercise.<br/><br/>


“Stop it!” thought Taka, pausing in the middle of a sit-up to stare at his growing bulge. “This isn’t normal – having a reaction like that to my bro is… is… unwholesome!”<br/><br/>


No matter how much he urged himself to stop, his penis continued to grow and push against the fabric of his exercise shorts. Taka shifted into a sitting position and slowly reached a hand towards the bulge, but just as his fingers brushed the fabric –<br/><br/>


Ding Dong!<br/><br/>


The doorbell rang.<br/><br/>


Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!<br/><br/>


“Oh no!” Taka muttered under his breath. Someone was at his door, clearly impatient, and here he was, sweaty and erect, wearing nothing but a revealing pair of shorts. He had no time to change, so he instead opted to open his door just a crack and peek out from within.<br/><br/>


“Hey, bro!” Mondo grinned cheerily, using his brute strength to barge into the room. He walked straight past the panicking Kiyotaka and continued, “D’you wanna go to the dining hall and get lunch together? I’m seriously cravin’ a burger.”<br/><br/>


“Oh – Mondo -” Kiyotaka stammered, doing his best to cover his crotch with his hands without it appearing suspicious. Mondo turned around casually.<br/><br/>


“What’s up, bro?”<br/><br/>


He stopped when he saw Taka’s shirtless form. For someone as studious as Taka was, the Ultimate Moral Compass had an impressive and unexpected amount of muscle mass. He sported very defined abs, toned arms, and a broad chest with sharp collarbones. Mondo had seen Taka’s body the night before, and admired it then, but seeing it now confirmed that he wasn’t misremembering it.<br/><br/>


“Whoa, bro, you’re seriously jacked!” Mondo complimented brightly, drinking in the other boy’s muscular features as he took a seat on the bed. “Sorry, did I interrupt you workin’ out or somethin’? I can come back later if you’re busy.”<br/><br/>


Internally, Taka was begging for his erection to subside, but seeing Mondo in the flesh while he was in this vulnerable situation was only exciting him further. His penis was fighting against his shorts, moving like it had a mind of its own. It was the worst time for him to be so obviously horny, but he was utterly powerless against his biology.<br/><br/>


He tried to turn away.<br/><br/>


“Mondo, I…”<br/><br/>


Taka glanced over at Mondo, and at that moment, he knew he was screwed. His bro had caught a glance at his crotch, and Taka was unable to hide his state of excitement. Mondo stared, transfixed, in the direction of Taka’s groin.<br/><br/>


Taka felt himself blushing bright red, an intense heat spreading over his face – it was almost like he was in the sauna again. It was the most humiliating thing that could possibly have happened to him – his bro seeing him like this – he could only hope that Mondo wouldn’t realise he was the cause of the erection. Taka couldn’t bring himself to say another word even as Mondo stared in silence.<br/><br/>


Eventually, Mondo licked his lips.<br/><br/>


“Dude… your dick is big, bro.”<br/><br/>


Taka could barely believe what he was hearing. Did Mondo really just compliment his – his penis? He was expecting Mondo to be creeped out, or at the very least tease him over his erection. The last thing Taka would have expected would be for Mondo to lick his lips and compliment him!<br/><br/>


“Wh-what are you saying!?” Taka cried, gesturing wildly with his hands. That turned out to be a mistake, as it meant that his hands left his crotch, providing Mondo with an even better view. His eyes widened.<br/><br/>


“I mean, your dick is huge, bro!” Mondo persisted. “Can I see it?”<br/><br/>


“You want to see my penis!?” Taka gasped. “Wh-why!?”<br/><br/>


Mondo bit his lip hungrily. He still hadn’t mustered the strength to remove his gaze from Taka’s bulge.<br/><br/>


“I’m curious, man! I’ve never seen a dick that big before – and I’ve seen a lot of dicks before, in changing rooms and stuff, y’know? Fuck, it’s even bigger than Takemichi’s!”<br/><br/>


Taka was still unsure. The fact that Mondo wanted to see his penis was making it even more erect, even more desperate to escape from underneath those exercise shorts. Taka believed that friends showing each other their naked bodies was a sign of trust, but when one of those bodies was sporting a raging erection, it wasn’t quite such an honourable ritual. Was it really okay to do something like this?<br/><br/>


“Come on, man,” said Mondo impatiently. “I just wanna see it…”<br/><br/>


Kiyotaka grunted.<br/><br/>


“Uhh… okay, then…”<br/><br/>


Slowly and timidly, Taka hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down. Mondo watched as first a neat tuft of pubic hair was revealed, then the thick shaft of Taka’s hard dick. The shorts slipped down the shaft inch by inch, mesmerising the onlooking Mondo. It just kept going and going, until finally, the waistband snapped over the tip and Taka’s lengthy organ bounced out into the open.<br/><br/>


“Here you go, then…” said Taka nervously.<br/><br/>


“Whoa!” Mondo marvelled, as though he were watching a rocket launch or a fireworks display. His eyes were trained lovingly on his bro’s huge member. “How long is it?”<br/><br/>


Taka looked away in embarrassment. He would have liked to create the impression that he was above measuring his own penis, but he couldn’t deny that he was flattered by the attention.<br/><br/>


“… Around twenty-five centimetres,” he said.<br/><br/>


“Dude, really!? That’s like, ten inches!” Mondo licked his lips again, this time even more conspicuously. Kiyotaka’s dick was rock-hard and pointing straight out at him, with a thick shaft and a rounded pink head that was just slightly wet. Mondo also noticed that Taka had large balls that hung like chestnuts over his lowered shorts. He had the strongest urge to fondle them.<br/><br/>


Mondo hesitated slightly before adding:<br/><br/>


“… Can I touch it?”<br/><br/>


“T-touch it?” Taka repeated.<br/><br/>


“It’s fine if you don’t want me to,” said Mondo. “But, bro, I think I can make you feel good. And fuck, I really want to touch your dick.”<br/><br/>


Taka took a while to respond – it was as though Mondo’s words were melting his brain. Eventually, he forced out the word:<br/><br/>


“Okay…”<br/><br/>


Mondo smirked, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. Without waiting another second, he reached out and wrapped his hand around the base of Taka’s cock. Taka flinched at the contact and emitted a small groan of sexual relief. The skin of his dick was warm and slightly rubbery, but the shaft itself was hard as stone – it was like a gearshift covered in leather.<br/><br/>


“You’ve got a fucking great dick, bro,” Mondo purred, sinking further and further into the eroticism of the situation. He began to move his hand up and down Taka’s pole, pumping him lightly. As Mondo jerked off his bro, Taka trembled, groaned, and swivelled his hips slightly, which excited Mondo. So Taka was sensitive, it seemed – even the slightest action was eliciting a response. Mondo’s own modest seven-inch dick was rapidly hardening.<br/><br/>


“Bro…” Taka groaned. Mondo noticed a small trickle of pre-cum from the head of the huge cock. Without thinking, he leaned over and used his tongue to lap up the stream of pre-cum from the slit. Taka responded immediately.<br/><br/>


“Aaaaahhhh...!”<br/><br/>


Mondo continued to flick his tongue over Taka’s cock-head, his eyes screwed shut as he savoured the flavour, the texture, the satisfaction of pleasuring this beautiful dick. Taka made no effort to stop Mondo – he was in paradise. With every rapid movement of Mondo’s tongue, a wave of pleasure rocked Taka’s body. Mondo used one hand to lift up Taka’s cock and ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of the shaft, from balls to tip. Taka shuddered and released a guttural, animalistic noise which was music to Mondo’s ears.<br/><br/>


Mondo, eager to satisfy his bro further, dove in and took one of Taka’s testicles in his mouth. As he sucked in one ball and then the other, licking Taka’s nutsack like a hungry dog, he let Taka’s huge shaft fall on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. As Taka looked down, he was met with the image of his enormous dick resting on his best friend’s face as Mondo looked him in the eye and continued to feast on his balls. His dick continued to ooze out precum in a slow dribble, which pooled on Mondo’s forehead.<br/><br/>


When Mondo was finished pleasuring Taka’s balls, he retracted and grabbed a hold of the shaft once again.<br/><br/>


“I’m gonna suck you off now, ‘kay?” he growled.<br/><br/>


“P-please, bro…” Taka pleaded. Mondo gave a gruff chuckle before pouncing on Taka’s dick, taking in as much as he could manage in one go.<br/><br/>


“Aiiiiiiiieeeeh!” Taka squealed as Mondo serviced his length. Mondo, slurping away contentedly, internally thanked Monokuma for soundproofing the bedrooms. He gradually worked more and more of Taka’s dick into his mouth, keeping his lips suctioned against the skin, until the tip was pressing against his throat and his mouth was coated in a mix of pre-cum and saliva. Taka’s pre-cum tasted salty, musty, and delicious.<br/><br/>


As Mondo worked on pleasuring his friend, he used his free hand to liberate his cock from his pants and started jerking himself off. He was taken by surprise when he felt a hand on the back of his head – Taka’s hand, of course – pushing him further onto the shaft. Furthermore, Taka was beginning to thrust his pelvis rhythmically with Mondo’s bobs, lightly pressing Mondo’s throat until it began to open up and accept more of him. Mondo was almost amused by this development – in his state of euphoria, Taka was actually beginning to show some dominance. He kind of liked it…<br/><br/>


“Bro… I’m gonna…”<br/><br/>


Quickly, Mondo broke free of Taka’s grasp and separated himself from his massive dick. Taka seemed to jolt back into reality.<br/><br/>


“Gh… what’s wrong? I was just about to…”<br/><br/>


“You’re not cummin’ yet,” said Mondo determinedly. “There’s no way I’m leavin’ here without tryin’ that dick in my ass.”<br/><br/>


Taka gasped.<br/><br/>


“Y-you’re kidding…!?”<br/><br/>


“No way, bro – let’s do it! It’s about time I had a bit of fun around here!”<br/><br/>


Mondo stood up, stripped naked as quickly as he could, and positioned himself on Taka’s bed with his ass pointing up at his bro. Taka continued to hesitate.<br/><br/>


“Isn’t it… too big?” he asked cautiously. “Won’t it hurt…?”<br/><br/>


“That’s why you gotta eat me out first,” said Mondo. “Get my ass nice and ready, and then plunge that big fat cock inside me!”<br/><br/>


Kiyotaka stumbled forward on shaky legs, not sure how to cope with being the ‘giver’ now. He knelt down on the ground and tentatively spread Mondo’s muscular ass cheeks, squaring up with the asshole that was at eye-level with him.<br/><br/>


“My ass is waitin’, bro!” Mondo urged.<br/><br/>


“Well, here goes,” thought Taka. He leaned forward and ran his tongue across Mondo’s asshole. The big, muscular guy shuddered violently.<br/><br/>


“Oh, maaaaan, that feels good,” he growled. “More! More! Come on, lick my ass, bro!”<br/><br/>


This time, Taka lapped at Mondo’s ass a few times rather than a single lick. The way Mondo wriggled in response to his stimulation spurred Taka on – after a few minutes of licking, he tried pushing his tongue inside Mondo’s ass. That seemed to generate an even better response.<br/><br/>


“Yeaaaahhhhh!” Mondo cried. “Taka, bro, you’re openin’ me up real good, I can feel it! Oh, fuck, yeah!”<br/><br/>


Mondo pushed back against Taka’s tongue as Taka buried his face in Mondo’s sexy ass, gripping his fleshy ass-cheeks firmly. Eventually, Mondo said:<br/><br/>


“Okay, time for the main event. Stick it in me, Taka.”<br/><br/>


“Are you sure?” Taka asked one last time.<br/><br/>


“’Course I’m fuckin’ sure, bro! This is the most fun I’ve had in ages! I can’t fuckin’ wait for you to rearrange my insides!”<br/><br/>


“If you’re certain…”<br/><br/>


Mondo turned around so that his face was buried in one of Taka’s pillows while there was plenty of space behind him for Taka to fuck him doggy-style. Taka climbed up behind Mondo and positioned his cock at the opening to the bigger guy’s ass. He applied the slightest amount of pressure, and Mondo tensed up.<br/><br/>


“Argh… gimme a second. I just gotta relax… Okay, go.”<br/><br/>


Taka continued to push, trying his best to ignore Mondo’s groans of pain and trust that this was what his friend wanted. He felt the asshole slowly stretch around his cock-head until eventually it popped inside and Mondo gave another loud groan.<br/><br/>


“Fuuuuuck… your dick is so thick, it’s tearin’ me apart already…”<br/><br/>


“I’ll try to go slow,” reassured Taka.<br/><br/>


“At first, sure, but make sure you gimme a rough fuck once I’m used to it,” said Mondo stubbornly.<br/><br/>


Taka slowly eased his dick further and further into Mondo’s ass, centimetre by centimetre. Mondo gripped the bedsheet tightly as he braced himself for each painful movement, but he braved the storm and managed to endure until Taka bottomed out.<br/><br/>


“Fuck me now,” Mondo instructed between deep, steadying breaths. Taka gingerly withdrew part of his dick and slid it back in. Mondo shook his head. “Harder. Fuck me harder. I can take it.”<br/><br/>


Hoping to realize Mondo’s commands, Taka did the same again, but with a more forceful thrust. Mondo grunted.<br/><br/>


“Harder! Faster! Come on, bro, fuck me!”<br/><br/>


Taka figured that he might as well go for it, so he put his muscular body to good use and started a rhythm of aggressive and rapid thrusts. He blocked out his inhibitions and concerns, and focused on giving Mondo what he was asking for – by grabbing Mondo’s sides with both hands and ruthlessly pounding his ass with his huge dick.<br/><br/>


That finally provoked the desired response from Mondo. Words flew out of his mouth like exploding grenades.<br/><br/>


“FUCK! SHIT! YEAH! BRO! FUCK MEEEEEEE!”<br/><br/>


Taka’s movements were so fast and powerful that they were almost like a blur. He broke out into a sweat as he fucked Mondo’s ass with such intensity that Mondo was completely losing control of himself, his speech becoming garbled and unintelligible. Taka hoped that he was doing a good job – it certainly seemed that Mondo was appreciating what he had to offer – and the feeling was beyond ecstatic for him. The walls of Mondo’s ass hugged and milked his dick with a tight grip, sending electric jolts up his dick and through his body – but it wasn’t just that. He also felt powerful and virile as he delivered such unimaginable pleasure to his bro. He could barely believe he had been so hesitant before – this was AMAZING.<br/><br/>


“S-stop…” Mondo said suddenly, bringing Taka back to reality. He slowed to a halt, disheartened.<br/><br/>


“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” he asked.<br/><br/>


“Nah, bro, that was… who’d have thought you’d be that fuckin’ phenomenal in the sheets?” Mondo turned to look at Taka. There were tears of sheer pleasure in his light violet eyes. “I just wanted to change positions.”<br/><br/>


With that, Mondo pushed Taka onto his back so that his head against the pillow and his dick pointed straight up at the ceiling. Mondo crouched over Taka’s gigantic member, hovering his ass just above it. He continued:<br/><br/>

“I wanna see the look on your face when you cum inside me…”<br/><br/>


The idea made Taka’s dick quiver and expel another small stream of pre-cum. Mondo lowered himself, still slowly but much faster than before, onto Taka’s dick.<br/><br/>


Taka was about to start thrusting, but a heavy hand on his muscular stomach held him in place.<br/><br/>


“Not this time, bro,” said Mondo with a smirk. “I’m gonna milk the cum out of you with my ass, okay?”<br/><br/>


Taka nodded in speechless awe as Mondo started moving up and down on Taka’s ass, changing up his rhythm as he went. It was a surreal feeling, watching Mondo’s face contort with bliss as he rode his cock, and feeling his tight ass clenched around his dick. Mondo and Taka’s grunts and groans filled the stale, sex-filled air as Mondo fucked himself on Taka’s pulsating rod while frantically jerking himself off at the same time. As Mondo approached the point of climax, his bouncing on Taka’s cock became wilder and faster, louder and more energetic, until the two boys screamed in unison at the top of their lungs.<br/><br/>


While Mondo’s ropes of cum sprayed out onto Taka’s abs, he felt Taka unload deep inside him, his warm cream filling every nook and cranny of his stretched asshole. He couldn’t believe that he had managed to take in a whole ten inches of thick fuck-meat so easily, but it had been such a rewarding experience – Taka was, without a doubt, an amazing fuck. The poor, overwhelmed Ultimate Moral Compass laid back on the sweat-covered bed, panting heavily as he desperately attempted to recover.<br/><br/>


Mondo delicately raised himself off of Taka’s dick, allowing some of Taka’s cum to drip out of his ass and on to the floor. He felt completely ravaged by Kiyotaka’s magnificent weapon.<br/><br/>


“That was incredible, bro,” he said brightly. “I loved your dick. How’d you like it?”<br/><br/>


“It was… it was…” Taka breathed. He couldn’t find a word to finish the sentence. Mondo smirked in bemusement – he was sure Taka would figure out how to articulate it eventually.<br/><br/>


Mondo stepped forward and scooped some of his own cum from Taka’s stomach with a finger. He brought it to Taka’s mouth – in his post-coital stupor, Taka sucked the cum from Mondo’s finger without thinking.<br/><br/>


“It’s… sweet…” he said faintly.<br/><br/>


“Yours is salty,” Mondo informed him matter-of-factly. “I’d eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if I could.”<br/><br/>


Taka smiled euphorically. Mondo extended a hand to the recumbent boy.<br/><br/>


“Anyway, time to get up, bro – we gotta take a shower.” Mondo looked around at Taka’s normally neat-and-proper dorm, which was now covered in cum, sweat, and discarded clothes. “And then, knowin’ you, we’ll have some cleaning to do.”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>